


Copy That, Copycat

by Akumuno



Series: Of The Unexpected [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (Kakashi dies), (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Monoma Neito, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Monoma Neito is in Class 1-A, Monoma is Kakashi, Monoma is kinda Op, Monoma is tired oof, Monoma isn't an actual asshole, Reincarnation, Sharingan, So by default- Monoma is O.P, The Sharingan is O.p, They did surgery on a grape, copycats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumuno/pseuds/Akumuno
Summary: Kakashi Hatake dies the Copycat-nin and is reborn with a copycat quirk.Everything becomes a disaster, and Monoma is tired.





	1. Say Hello

Monoma Neito was born in a small hospital, in a small town in the middle of nowhere. The son of a woman with a quirk that allowed her to memorize fighting styles, and a man with a quirk that allowed him to copy speech, as well as writing styles. 

Two copycats, having a child who was the biggest copycat of them all. 

And since the first day he was born, Monoma copied something- A person's memories. 

Born with blond hair, and a thin scar-like birthmark over his left eye, he opens them to reveal purple with white pupils. 

And so, the Copycat-nin became the copycat boy. 

___()____ 

Monoma Neito opened his eyes to a blurry world of bright lights and white ceilings, to people clad in hospital gear, and to a man and woman leaning over him with tears in their eyes.  

He wakes up a world he knows isn't his, to a world he knows he doesn't belong in, to a world where shadows dance in every corner. 

He wakes up to a world where people have powers (quirks?), wakes up to people wondering and expecting-  _What will his quirk be?_  

He is born to a couple, of a woman who tries her best to give affection, but doesn't have the time. To a man who is not home, and looks ahead with a blank stare.  

His first years were full of negligence, of sitting in a room with no one there, just stuffed animals to keep him company. 

He doesn't speak for two years, opening his mouth only to ask-  _What's a quirk, Mother?_  

 _It reminds him of the days where his father left, gone on a mission._  

His second years are filled with small books, videos, and a new discovery. He wakes to a world where once again, not all men nor woman are equal, and where everything is dependent on one single factor. One you cannot control. 

Monoma wishes he'll get a moderate quirk for a moderate life, but he know's its only wishful thinking.

 _A sharp kunai in hand, his father running toward him with panic._  

His third years- whispers of ' _What will it be?'_  and ' _I bet he'll have a copy quirk like his mother and father'_. 

He ignores the whispers and continues to read, read, and read on about a new world, of other worlds, and of the past. 

Not his world's past. Of the new one. About wars, human experimentation, of the standards passed on by society. He stops and stares, holding his mother's hand as she brings him with her to shop- at a costumed man fighting someone who robbed a bank.

Heroes are the reality, and shinobi are a long thing of the past. 

 _"Father, I want to be a shinobi."_  

He is four, and now the owner of a copy quirk that is as powerful as it used to be. 

He activates it, in view of both of his parents as they wait. 

He gazes up at them with one purple eye- and the other a red that spins with a distinct flower pattern. * 

The next day he names it something simple, 'Copycat'. 

 _Whispers of 'Prodigy' wring the streets._  

He is five, and he now goes to school. Other children stop and whisper, looking at him with weary eyes. Nobody even lets him get close enough to copy something. 

Adults whisper behind his back, 'A perfect combination.' and 'Did you hear he could copy quirks too?' 

Monoma copies his first quirk when he is five, a quirk which allows you to manipulate paper to an extent. 

His mind is filled with memories of blue hair, a paper rose, and an angel as a paper butterfly dances in his palm. 

He uses the quirk, red flower spinning, generating hundreds of paper origami, one minute, two minutes, three, eight, ten- 

He passes out and doesn't wake for two days. 

His memories are filled with chakra exhaustion. 

 _"What a disgrace, your father." A man sneers down at him._  

Monoma is six, and his mother cries for him when he doesn't wake up for seven days. She begs him to be more careful, and he promises, because even if his mother is negligent- she tries, and brings home all she can. 

He doesn't like his father. 

He hadn't come home in two weeks now. 

He goes back to school, ignoring whispers and stares again, and trudges through life how he is. 

Books are his escape, escape from here, escape from his mind, and escape from his thoughts. 

A paper butterfly dances across his fingers, and he can feel his stamina slipping away. 

It's small enough that he can spend half the day with the paper butterfly dancing around his fingertips, stopping when he knows that his stamina has dipped under three fourths. 

Monoma hadn't tried to go down three fourths in a long time, and instead spends time training as he can with his small body, building up stamina for the future. 

 _He finds his father on the mats of his house, tanto through the stomach._  

He is seven, and a paper butterfly can dance across his fingertips for a majority of the day. 

He copies his second quirk, a simple water manipulating quirk, one that can direct a small stream. Paper butterflies nestle in his hair and water dances across fingers. 

He takes a thirteen-hour nap and wakes up still exhausted. The girl he copies the quirk doesn't know- he brushed by her in the hallway. 

He liked to play with the water, letting it spray in sunny days to make a small rainbow as he reads his books.  

 _A yellow-haired man, beaming down at him as he ruffled his hair._  

He is eight, and his father is gone. 

Monoma had come home, to his mother crying. She had taken one look at him, and pulled him into a suffocating hug, sobbing into his jacket. "Oh Monoma, your father is gone." 

Dead, or left? 

Dead. He was dead. 

His mother had grown more fragile, spending more time at work to support their family. Yet she still smiled at him when he showed her how well he was doing in school. Her lavender eyes dulled as she became more and more exhausted. 

He copies another quirk- enhanced speed, then another- claws. 

He becomes more isolated as paper butterflies fly around his head and fingertips. 

 _"He's going to turn out like his father." They whisper in the streets as the war rages on._  

He is eight, and he is at the top of his class. 

Other students look at him with jealousy, spreading rumors and attempting sabotage. 

The first time somebody tries to bully him- taking his lunch money. Monoma swept a leg out, sending the bully flat on his back. Nobody tried to bully him again. 

He copies again, and gains a chain quirk. 

White chains weave through the air, and Monoma is reminded of golden chains whistling through the air as they wrap around the Kyuubi. 

A paper butterfly floats through the air as mist creates a rainbow. 

 _Lightning sparks through the air as he charges toward the bandit._  

He is nine, and he makes a friend. 

His name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and his quirk is Steel. Monoma askes to copy it, and Tetsutetsu allows him, only telling Monoma to call him Tetsu. 

They sit by the tree where he usually reads, and a paper butterfly nestles into Tetsu's hair and small white chains wiggle through the air. 

His mother is happy for him, and Monoma gives her a soft smile as he makes dinner.  

 _"_ _Pakkun_ _, please track this scent." A small pug nodded and began to sniff the ground._  

He is ten years old, and his mother is sick.  

"Poor child." They say. "Haven't you heard? His mother is extremely ill." 

He ignores them, ignores the pity, and ignores everything. 

He sits with Tetsu, and lets paper butterflies dance across blades of grass, as he reads through a book. 

 _"I'm sorry, I had to help an old lady with her groceries and then-"_  

He is eleven years old, and his mother is yet to leave the hospital. 

She's alive, but the doctors say she may not live another two years. He'll take the two years, and care for his mother. 

The next day, he brings in ramen so she could have something other than the bad hospital food. 

Monoma remembers blond hair and whiskered cheeks and smiles with Tetsu as he introduces someone to him. Her name is Itsuka Kendo, and her quirk lets her hands turn big. 

She lets him copy it, red-eye spinning as he tests out the quirk. 

He gains a new friend, and her name is Itsuka. 

A paper butterfly now nestles in all of their hair, and Monoma is reminded of orange goggles, a medic pouch. 

 _"Here, let me patch this up for you." A green glow from a pair of caring hands._  

He is twelve, and his friends want to be heroes. 

"You should become one with us!" Itsuka grins at him, chopping her hands through the air as she imitates a karate move. 

"I'm not the hero type," Monoma says, a paper butterfly on his finger. 

"What? Bro, you're so manly, you'd be a great hero!" Tetsu cheers, grabbing Monoma by his shoulders. "Your quirk is manly, and you're a great friend! Come on', be a hero with us!" 

He reluctantly nods, and the paper butterfly flies into Tetsu's hair. "Okay, for you guys." 

His mother congratulates him through light coughs and smiles at him. "You're going to be a great hero, Monoma." 

He has more than one hundred quirks, useless and strong, under his belt. He's smart with his quirk and makes sure to keep his training up to keep his stamina high. 

 _"Here, take my Sharingan."_  

He is thirteen, and he can do tricks that his peers can't do. 

It isn't muscle memory, Monoma knows how to do them, but doesn't have the muscle memory. So, he trains with speed and agility quirks, until he can finally do something like what he used to do. Large leaps, impossible twists and flips, fancy footwork. He relearns it all. 

During the time he trains, he exhausts himself out more times than he has ever. He worries his friends by slipping under for two weeks. He wakes up and is in the hospital, and Itsuka hits him lightly for worrying her. 

He had so much homework to do. 

 _Birds chirp as blood drips from his arm. "Ka...Kakashi."_  

He is fourteen, and he spends many nights in water, or in the sky. 

He copies quirks, sometimes even tagging pro-heroes so he can use their when it comes to it. Like the year before, some of his time is spent unconscious, from three hours to a week. 

He is fourteen, and it's two weeks until the exam to get into U.A.  

He is fourteen, and his mother dies.  

He is fourteen, and he goes and takes the exam. 

 _"This is the jinchurriki of the Kyuubi."_  

He dashes through the fake city, using his quirk as few as he can. Instead, he uses a long spear, found in one of the buildings. Monoma doesn't question why it is there, just takes it, and uses it stab a robot in the chest. 

He is at thirty-four points, and he dives to save a girl from meeting the concrete. He quickly checks if she is okay, before moving off and knocking the head of a robot.  

Monoma jumps and lands in the middle of a group of robots. He quickly takes them all down and decides to hang back. 

He is at forty points, and the giant zero pointer arrives. 

When seeing all the exam takers run, and not bother to help the ones left behind. Monoma grits his teeth, and gets to work. 

He uses a clone quirk he had copied from Ectoplasm, swooping down and scooping up the ones left behind, darting quickly away from the zero pointer. 

Monoma finishes the exam with forty points, lower than he would’ve likes stamina, and a good mood. 

He gets one hundred on the written exam. 

 _"Kakashi, you are now Inu of ANBU."_  

"Young Neito Monoma! Congratulations! You have achieved beyond standards! You gained forty villain points taking down them mostly quirklessly, as well as thirty rescue points! Giving you a total of seventy points. You are the second highest score! See you at U.A, Plus Ultra!" 

Monoma watches the hologram close and picks up the letter in the envelope.  

The next week later, he moves out of his apartment and makes his new home at the U.A dorms.  

He is in 1-A, and both of his friends are in 1-B. They make him promise that they'd remain friends.

A paper butterfly dances through the air. 

 


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirk test- now with grammar fixes! I need a beta writer...

He is fourteen, and he is a student of U.A, class 1-A. His name is Monoma Neito, and he has a quirk titled Copycat.

It's something he tells himself every morning, to assure himself, that this is his world, and this is where he belongs now. He tries not to remember blond and pink and black hair, of masks of animals and a weird white and red hat, but can still feel himself thinking about it.

Monoma stands in his dorm room, in front of the mirror in the bathroom, and ignores the fact he is alone. Only two other U.A students, General Education and Business Class, live in the first year dorm building.

They left two minutes ago, and Monoma is alone to his thoughts and alone in an empty building.

He shrugs on his uniform, wiggles his mask and fastens his tie on. He ties the outer jacket around his waist, picks up his bag, and walks out the door.

Class starts in forty-five minutes, and Monoma spends the time walking around the building, finding the best escape points and hiding spots. He watches cameras and looks for blind spots, and he peers up trees to find vantage points. After he finishes his inspection, he heads to where he remembered his class was.

He finds it when there are four minutes until the class begins, and there are a trio of people blocking the doorway. He carefully nudges past them all, and at the same time makes sure to tag all of them.

He is now the owner of three new quirks.

The blond finds his seat- there's a seating chart on the wall. He sits in the second to the back row, window seat and in front of a girl with spiky hair, next to a teen with a bird head, and across from a boy with pepper mint hair.

Then he checks the quirks he gathered.

Monoma quickly deduces that the first one isn't for him- he doesn't have the proper legs for it,  but never the less he stores it. If it comes to it, the quirk will modify his legs. It'll be painful, but it'll be for emergancies.

 The second one is more intresting, and he has to figure out how to activate and deactivate it. The activation and deactivation obvisouly are using his fingers, and he ignores the spikes of pain as finger pads rise up.

He watches a pencil float up to the air, before touching his hands together and catching it. 

The third one-

What the hell.

He risks a glance at the one he copied it from. It's the green haired kid, and Monoma stares wide eyed.

He- He's already copied this quirk before, and Monoma can tell because its familar. 

This quirk.

It's All Might's.

So how the hell did this kid get a quirk exactly like All Might's?

He takes a deeper look at the quirk, letting a familar tingle bounce on his fingers as he frowns in thought. Then he notices something he didn't notice before. It's a stockpile quirk, and Monoma can sense traces of other quirks in it.

He frowns again and-

A yellow bag rolls into the class, tells them to get to a training ground, and throws a bag full of gym uniforms at them.

Monoma staggers to his feet, noting that his stanima dipped from the experimenting he did, but he knows he will surivive. After school ends he'll go to bed early then- but it's bad that he's already a little tired. Class barely has started.

He lets the paper butterfly in his hair dissolve, tucking the paper away in his pocket as he follows the others to the locker rooms. He has to save everydrop of energy he has, so he doesn't crash and sleep for fifteen hours.

___()___

A quirk test. Monoma can do this, it should be pretty simple. He stands among the other students, next to a tall teen with six arms and a mask like his, and listens to his new teacher explain.

A pink haired and black sclera ( _'Edo Tensei?'_ His mind whispers) jinxes it, and the dead last will now get expelled. And so they begin, with a new threat telling them they have to go their best- or fail.

The first test is a fifty meter dash, and he is paired with a teen with a lightning bolt streaked though his hair. The other male gives a smile, and they both slide into a running stance. 

He searches in himself, letting his eye spin into a flower, and moves when the marker tells them too. 

He uses a speed quirk, the fastest one he has, and is at the end.

"One point eight seconds!" The machine beeps, and the other blond comes after a few seconds.

"Yo dude, that was wicked!" The blond grins at him as they move away to let the next pair go. "I'm Kaminari Denki, how are you?"

"Fine, my name is Monoma Neito, nice to meet you." And his eyes curl into cresents as he is reminded of a boy with the same hair color, and a simular aura to Kaminari.

_"My name is Tenzo!" And the boy leaps away with the girl in his arms._

He is a given a small machine, and Aizawa tells them to grip the handle as hard as they could.

Monoma does so, using one of his less strong strength quirks, and manged to get it to a decent of score of one-hundred thirty four kilograms. He is satisfied with what he gets, and is placed in fifth for that test.

He watches the other masked boy grip it tight enough to get up to 540 kilograms, and doesn't think of bowl cuts and the grip strength contest they had done.

_"My name is Itachi Uchiha." A small boy, no older than thirteen._

Standing long jump is next, and Monoma watches a spiky haired boy use explosins to propel himself up and clear the sand box.

He watches another blond use a laser from his stomach, and the teen also clears the sand box.

He watches the green-haired kid with All Might's quirk, but the teen doesn't clear the box.

Monoma himself clears the box, and feels a little drowsy.

_"Come' on Taichou, let's get you inside. I'll patch you up." A Fox mask._

Repeated side steps is next, and Monoma gets a normal score for this one. No one got a particularly outstanding score.

The green-haired kid places thirteenth on this one. Monoma settles with eighth.

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage!"_

It's time for the ball throw, and Monoma remembers the spiky haired boy who got seven-hundred meters or so on this test, and glances at the green-haired kid who has yet to use All Might's quirk.

Does the kid know how to use the quirk? If he doesn't- that's bad. Monoma will find out a way to help the other teen.

Out the corner of his eyes, Monoma can see All Might peering around the corner, and almost laughs. Is green-hair All Might's child or something?

The green-hair uses the quirk, breaks his finger, and gets a tenth of a point farther the spiky hair who attempted to attack him.

Aizawa restrains him, and Monoma relates _(A chidori and a rasengan)_ with the man as he steps up for his own ball throw.

He gets five hundred meters with a small strength quirk, and feels like he could go for a gatorade.

_"I'm Sakura Haruno!" He could feel the fangirlism._

The next is long distance running, and the girl who sits behind him in class makes a fucking scooter.

He gets third on the test, and he stops because he doesn't want what remains of his stanima to dip more.

_"Sasuke Uchiha, and I want to kill a certain man."_

The next two tests are plenty easy, and overall Monoma places seventh, and feels pleased.

___()___

"Midoriya-san."

He stops infront of the green haired teen, and looks at the other male in the eyes.

"Can you control your quirk?"

The answer is a stuttered no, and Monoma tells the other to meet him at the recently cleaned Dagoba beach tonight at seven oclock, and leaves.

He makes eye contact with All Might who stands behind the corner, and he also silently tells the man to meet with them at the beach.

\---(0)---

"Midoriya-san, please activate your quirk, but do not use it."

Monoma stands infront of Midoriya, and he knows that All Might is there as well, and is watching them from the side walk. Midoriya doesn't know this, but shakly likely, and activates his quirk in the arm not with a broken arm.

He can feel the energy crackle around the limb that Midoriya is concerntrating it on, and nodds. "You can stop activating it."

"W-What are you going to do?" Midoriya asks, still weary yet curoius of him.

"Here, let me show you. You're using All Might's quirk wrong."

Midoriya freezes, before lunging forward and grabbing Monoma by the arms, and All Might also appears in a flash.

"How do you know that?" Both of them say, and Monoma smiles behind his mask.

"My quirk." He says, pushes them both gently off, pulls Midoriya to the side, and tells him spread the energy out for balance, and not to flat out concentrate it.

He tells him to not use 100% of the quirk, and dillute it first, and to gradualy build up.

Then he flicks a finger, blasts through water, watches Midoriya do it with around 2%, tells the teen that he used 2%, tells All Might to teach Midoriya better, and goes back to the dorms. 

A paper rose made of silver coloring is tucked into Midoriya's hair.

He himself can't use pass 30% with out passing out with exhastion. The one time he used 100%, he slept for a week, and gained a broken arm.

All Might's quirk is only for emergencies.

He sleeps, and is almost late for class the next morning.

_"You three aren't genin yet." Then he smiles at their shocked faces._

"Hero training!" All Might busts into the room, and Monoma can feel his stare on him. Their hero costumes are given, and Monoma gathers the peices, and goes to change in the locker room.

His costume is pretty unique, but he suposes it can't be as bad as the peppermint haired kid with ice covering half of his body.

His costume is his ANBU uniform, complete with a dog mask. Bandages are wrapped around loose ends, and a kunai and shuriken pouch are quickly added to his body.

He may tell himself that this is his world now, but he can't let his old one slip completely away.

Midoriya tells him his costume looks cool, and Kaminari says he looks like a ninja.

His eyes curl in cresents as he compliments their costumes, and tries not to laugh at Midoriya's bunny hood.

_"Now, Taunza-san and I are going to have a talk."_

He is paired with the spiky haired girl who sits behind him, and her name is Momo Yaoyorozu.

Her quirk is amazing, and he asks if he can copy it. She doesn't know what he means, and shakes hands with him. Then he asks her how it works as they watch the moniters where spiky-haired boy and Midoriya are duking it out.

Midoriya is working with the 2% he has under control, but Monoma can see him slip every once and while.

Yaoyorozu tells him how it works, Monoma shakes his head, and asks Yaoyorozu if she could make a tanto for him.

She does, and as she creates it, Monoma watches Midoriya blast a hole through the ceiling and the ceiling and the ceiling, and just makes a mess. Midoriya's team wins, ablit Midoriya himself has a broken arm, and Monoma is left twirling a sharp tanto in his hands as Yaoyoruzu hands him a sheath and he hands her a energy bar. She gives him a suprised smile, and he gives her an eye smile back.

He makes a note to mention soldier pills to the support division. That'd be a interesting project.

_"Kakashi of Sharingan, hand over the old man."_

He goes, and is up against the teen with spiky red hair, and the girl with jack cords in her ears. He lets Yaoyoruzu plan the attack sequnce, and he lets her know the basics of his quirk. She realizes what he meant earlier, reals in her suprise, and continues planning with Monoma making sugestions.

They mange to win, and Monoma shatters than tanto by hitting it too hard against the red hair kid is a literally a carbon _copy_ of Tetsu, holy hell they even have the same type of quirk. He thought he was the copycat here.

_"Tree walking! Once you finsh, I'll give you a new jutsu!"_

The day is over, and Monoma sees Midoriya reveal something about his quirk to spiky haired teen-Bakugo, and he sighs in exasperation.

The paper butterfly flies after him as he walks to the U.A dorms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, more explanation. He can use a bunch of quirks, but there's a limit on all the strong ones. Like he can't go past 30 for One for All, he chooses to help Midoiya because he knows it'll be most likely important in the future. It takes him a bit to realize how to use some of the quirks, and One for all took like two years, and he knew how to control it a bit because of Sakura.
> 
> I wanted to post two chapters in one day because this is a plot I know that I'm not going to update a lot on. oof, hopefully I remain attached.


	3. And We'll Start From Scratch Again

Monoma Neito is fourteen, and he is in Class 1-A, and he is currently very annoyed.

Reporters are blocking his way to get into his school. They crowd around the front gates to the school, trying to get every student who walks in. Monoma lives in the U.A dorms and those are right next to the campus, but yet, he still goes through the front gates for a sense of normalcy.

It usually works a bit, but today it isn't because of the god damn reporters. He has shoulder past them, and so many try to catch an interview with him. He elects to ignore them and has to kick a cameraman out the way.

One tries to grab him, and he ignores the urge to yell ' _Sexual assault!_ ' as loud as he can.

"Please don't bother me," He says to them, and then walks away and into the building.

Aizawa tells them they have to pick a class president and vice-president after telling Bakugo and Midoriya off. Then he gets in his sleeping bag to take a nap.

Monoma blinks as mostly every single other teen in the class tries to volunteer themselves for class president, but nobody can settle on who should it be.

In the end, Iida has to command them to take a vote, and so they do. Monoma absent-mindedly writes down Iida's name and quickly hands it in.

In the end, Midoriya becomes Class President, and Yaoyoruzu becomes Vice-President. Somehow, Monoma gets a vote, and he doesn't know why and how.

Aizawa then wakes up from where he was napping after the voting and quickly explains what the Class President has to do.

Monoma is relieved he isn't the class president, it seems too troublesome. Clearly, some of his classmates think so too.

_"Here, this is the correct form."_

It's lunchtime, and Monoma himself sits with Todoroki and Yaoyoruzu.

Itsuka and Tetsu had tried to sit with him, but classmates from Class 1-B dragged them away, chattering. They had given him sheepish smiles before they followed their classmate to a table.

He didn't really think much of it, clearly, they wanted to know their new classmates better. But when he was picking a book from his bag, Todoroki and Yaoyoruzu slid into the empty seats.

All three of them are quiet, and they don't talk much. So Monoma is content enough to let a paper butterfly fly around.

He supposed that from what Todoroki and Yaoyoruzu knew about him that they would be fine sitting with him.

Monoma reads his book, and then almost drops it.

A large blaring alarm rings across the cafeteria, throwing kids into a panic. "LEVEL THREE BREACH!" It says, and lights are flashing.

Kids screech and people are flooding to the exits. Monoma himself sits on top of the table to avoid getting knocked over by a panicking student while himself is indifferent to the mess.

Todoroki also is on top of the table, and Yaoyoruzu had vanished into the crowd, either to find a teacher or her classmates. Perhaps even to also flood out the exit like the other kids.

He then closes his eyes, letting his quirk whirl to life. He selects a sensory quirk and tries to pick out a person different than the others.

He finds it quickly, and its an unknown person in the building, in an area where no one else is and has a dark presence. Once he sure of the location, he uses a quick clairvoyance quirk to find out who it is.

It's an older teenager and has the most chapped lips that Monoma has ever seen. He quickly memorizes the teen's appearance and stops using the clairvoyance quirk.

(On the second note, the media is also flooding the building.)

Deactivating his quirk, Monoma opens his eyes and looks over the chaos in the cafeteria. He feels mildly tired, and his eyes itch with pain from the clairvoyance quirk he used.

He spots Midoriya in the midst of the panicking teens, and the poor boy is almost getting trampled.

Then, Monoma watches with a raised eyebrow as Uraraka sends Iida into the air with her gravity quirk. Iida flails for a minute, before using his legs to slam into the wall above the door.

"PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Iida yells at the top his lungs, and surprisingly enough, everyone does calm down. "IT'S JUST THE PRESS."

Then after the mess, Midoriya gives Iida the position of Class President.

_"Naruto, come here, I'll teach you a wind jutsu."_

"Aizawa-sensei." Monoma stands in front of his teacher, and the tired man looks up at him.

"What is it?"

"During lunch, there was an unknown man sneaking into the building. I have memorized what he looks like and sketched out his face." He sets down a sheet of paper in front of Aizawa and the man rubs his eyes.

"How did you know what he looked like."

"My quirk," Monoma says simply, and Aizawa picks up the piece of paper.

"Copycat, correct?" Aizawa questions, examining the sheet of paper.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll notify the principal, head back home."

Monoma nodds, and then leaves the classroom. He doesn't go back to the dorm and instead wanders around the woods of the school.

He gets back before curfew is up.

_"Sakura, here, have some medical scrolls that might interest you."_

A rescue training trip to a place called USJ. It sounds interesting, and Aizawa tells them its okay to wear their costumes.

Monoma chooses to wear his costume, hands Yaoyoruzu a bag of healthy chips and asks her to make him two tantos.

She makes them for him, and he attaches one to his waist and the other on his back.

Iida then leads them to the bus and tries to line them up in the wrong manner. Monoma sits by Todoroki, who is trying to sleep. He watches as the bus drives off, and people start to discuss quirks.

"Your quirk resembles All Might's."

Monoma snorts silently and gets a look from Todoroki. The other teens in the bus continue to chat and Monoma hears "You wanna talk about strong a cool? Todoroki, Bakugo, and Monoma are totally cool."

"Yeah, Monoma's sword skills are so manly!" Kishirama says, and Monoma inwardly laughs at the similarities of him and Tetsu.

"I don't know about Bakugo, he's so unhinged, I don't think he'd be popular."

Then Bakugo proves Tsuyu's point, and Kaminari calls him out on his shit personality using fancy words.

"By the way, what is Monoma's quirk?" Midoriya wonders.

"During the battle simulation, he had explained what his quirk was." Yaoyorozu offers. "It's called Copycat."

"Yes, it exactly like the name," Monoma says, and the other teens look at him. "I can copy quirks, to an extent. To much use of my quirk and I sleep for forty-eight or more hours."

"Monoma that's a coma."

"Sounds festive,"

_"Go after Sasuke, Naruto! Be careful!"_

Villans are attacking, and Monoma pulls his ANBU mask over his face. He has to be serious. One wrong choice or attack and all his classmates might be injured or dead.

He stands in guard at the front of the group that wasn't teleported, his tanto out.

"I won't let you hurt them." He snarls, then activates Aizawa's quirk. His hair floats upwards, and Kurogiri's mist starts to fade.

He ignores the itch in his eyes, ignores the slight pull of his stamina, and moves as fast as he can to deliver a kick to Kurogiri's chest plate.

He blinks, and Kurogiri's mist is back. He dodges it, activates Aizawa's quirk, and uses All Might's quirk at 10% to kick Kurogiri across the plaza.

He can feel exhaustion start to spread, and he ignores it.

Instead, he uses the second quirk he's ever copied, tells Iida to run, and spreads a heavy mist over the plaza.

And he lets his Sharingan whirl to life.

He stalks silently through the mist, knocking out villains left and right, and slowly moves to where he can hear Aizawa fighting. Chains whip silently through the air, and the heavy mist continues to block sight.

It's the hidden mist silent killing technique at it's finest, Monoma thinks as he rises behind a villain, and takes him down faster than the brute can think.

He lets the water quirk fade away, and the mist remains but starts to settle down.

Monoma moves, and his tanto is lashing out at the main villain. He can recognize the main one. It's the one that intruded into U.A.

He can see his teacher out the corner of his eyes, and he gives the man an eye smile before he attacks.

The villain dodges by an inch, and slivers of hair float through the air as Monoma continues to fight, the flower pattern spinning. When the villain tries to use his quirk, Monoma erases it and lands a heavy hit.

"Nomu!"

The brute moves and Monoma feels the wind whistle as he ducks under an attack and stabs.

As he jumps away from the creature, he watches as the wound heals, and prepares himself again.

The main villain is boasting, having his weird monologue, and Monoma makes sure to keep an eye on the brute, and an ear to the villain.

Then, the villain reveals something, and Monoma grins. Instant regeneration huh?

He's fought immortals and creatures with extremely high-speed regeneration. He knows how to take them down.

So he leaps forward and he can hear a loud boom from the direction of the water zone. Monoma ignores it as he incases his tanto in fire. He cuts the brute's arm off and cauterizes the wound.

As he expected, it doesn't grow back. But he doesn't expect, is for the inky black portal that opens under his feet, and sends him straight into a punch the brute sent.

He can feel his ribs crack and then break, and he is sent flying. He hears his name being shouted from his teacher and his mask snaps off.

Monoma lands in water, and blood from his mouth drifts into the liquid. He forces himself out because he can't- he can't abandon his teammates, even if the bone-deep exhaustion threatens to pull him down.

He refuses to let them die, and a healing quirk is quickly used to heal his ribs to the best extent he can. He heaves himself out the water and sees the main villain reaching for Tsuyu and the Nomu holding Aizawa down and-

Aizawa and he both activate the eraser quirk, and he hurtles forward as fast as he can.

The villain is moved out the way as Midoriya tries to attack him, and the creature takes his place. Monoma sees that Midoriya didn't do any damage, and knows that blunt force will not work on the creature.

So he pulls his other tanto out, and stabs the nomu through the chest, and tries to burn it.

The nomu is gone before he does, and it stands next to the main villain now, and the doors to the place bust down.

It's All Might, and Monoma realizes that he isn't smiling.

Quickly, he scoops Midoriya and Tsuyu from the water and leaps away, a clone is made, and it also carries Eraserhead away.

He examines them as he runs, Midoriya has a broken finger, but otherwise, they are both fine. His clone tells him that Aizawa is in bad shape and that he is in bad shape as well, but he grits his teeth and keeps moving.

He can hear loud explosions and battle cries, but he moves to get them all to safety.

Monoma sets them all down next to the exit doors and activates two quirks at once. He sees black spots in his vision, but he wills them away.

He uses Yaoyorozu's quirk to make a splint for Midoriya and gets to work on Aizawa. A healing quirk, one that uses one's own body fat- like Yoayorozu's, and heals Aizawa the best he can.

He sets the man's broken arm and tries to coax the ribs back together. He repairs his skull fracture and bandages wounds.

He puts together that his pink-haired student had taught him, and ignores the weariness that is pulling him down.

He watches All Might and the Nomu duke it out, All Might having an advantage. Unlike the Nomu, All Might isn't missing an arm, but he is a bit weaker.

Monoma knows that All Might will win, but can't help to feel worried.

Then, Kurogiri uses his quirk, and Monoma moves again.

He uses something he doesn't like to use, and an emergency quirk comes down full force on Kurogiri.

It seems like only a split second to everyone outside, but only Kurogiri sees the sky turn red, and sees Monoma in front of him, sees the blond eye-smile- and then his worst nightmares.

It's a quirk that Monoma had copied- then ice arches up and freezes the Nomu. All Might manages to escape, and then the two engage in a brawl that has Monoma's head reeling.

But even as the two fight on, Monoma looks at them and thinks-  
'My weakest original student could take both of you on.'

But the Nomu is gone- and Midoriya is leaping and Monoma is half a beat behind, hand stretching out because he knows that Midoriya's legs are broken and-

The heroes are here.

A bullet pierces through the villain's hands, and Monoma catches Midoriya. He sees All Might start to change (What the hell) and concrete walls rise up.

Monoma sees All Might's true form, gives the man a nod, hoists Midoriya into bridal style, and sets off for the entrance, swaying back in forth as he tries to heal Midoriya.

Midoriya himself is staring past his shoulder at All Might, and Monoma knows he must be very worried. He sets Midoriya down on one of the hospital portable bed things and staggers off the sit down against the wall.

He closes his eyes, and everything goes black.

_"I'm so sorry Naruto, Sensei won't be late next time."_

"16, 17, 18, the one with broken legs, where's number 20?"

"Who's missing?" A man in a coat askes, and all the students look among themselves.

Todoroki raises a hand with Yaoyorozu.

"Monoma Neito is missing."

The man in a coat nods and tells the heroes that someone is missing, and the students worriedly look around.

Present Mic finds Monoma slumped against the wall out cold and takes him the ambulance. The man listens to the medics fuss over the injured, and he places Monoma on a bed, looks worriedly at Aizawa, and leaves.

_"I'm going to train with Jiraiya, so I can be stronger!"_

They say the damage could've been worse, they say someone had performed field healing on him. Aizawa doesn't know who, but Midoriya later tells him that it was Monoma Neito.

_"I'm Tsunade's apprentice now!"_

They tell him that his arms and legs will heal correctly, and his broken finger with be perfect. They ask him who set the finger, and Izuku says it was Monoma.

_"I would like to join ANBU again."_

They find a cracked mask and a tanto at the bottom of the water zone. The mask has blood on it.

_Behind the hound's mask gleams a red eye._

___________

Monoma wakes up all at once, and he makes sure that his breathing is the same as it used to be. He can hear murmuring, and he can feel hospital bed sheets below him.

He opens his eyes a sliver, and he can see Aizawa talking to Recovery Girl. The man has bandages on and looks tired as he glances over to where Monoma is.

Then he startles when he realizes that Monoma is staring back through lidded eyes. In a half-second, Aizawa is by his bed and helping him sit up.

"Water?" Monoma croaks and is quickly handed a cup of water. Sipping it slowly, he turns to Aizawa and asks. "How long."

Aizawa stares at him as Recovery Girl checks Monoma's vitals.

"Two weeks, the sports festival is tomorrow." He says, and Monoma nodds.

Then Aizawa tells him that he won't be doing the festival, and instead will be sitting in the announcement box with him.

The next day he walks into class, and half the class screams and the other half drops whatever they are holding.

Monoma eye smiles as they fuss over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this is my way to get out writing the sports festival arc. But yoooo Monoma is o.p.


	4. Gotta Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I literally fit the sports festical and stain attack in one chapter. destoy me

Monoma Netio is fourteen years old, and All Might is asking to talk to him, and he is very, very, very tired. Though, honestly, who wouldn’t be if you’d just come out of medical?

The symbol of peace had jumped out from behind a corner when Monoma was walking down the hall, making his way to the exit of the school. Monoma had stared at the symbol of peace from a minute before sighing heavily.

“YOUNG MONOMA, MAY YOU COME WITH ME TO HAVE A TALK?”

He nodded wordlessly, following the loud hero back into the school. They ended up in front of the principal’s office, and All Might beckoned him in.

“Hello Mr. Monoma, we need to have a light talk with you!” The mouse-bear-hamster principal beamed, motioning for the student to sit down in front of the desk.

All Might stood next to the principal, his face serious. “Young Monoma, we must ask you a question. Please answer truthfully.”

“I will answer to the best of my ability,” Monoma said, his eyes focused on the two adults, though in the inside, he was thinking he’d rather go back to the dorms.

“Are you in any way, related to a man called ‘Suzuki Canoni’?”

Monoma thought for a moment, pondering the strange question, before nodding. “He’s my great-great-great grandfather from my father’s side. Why do you ask?”

“Just the fact he’s my arch enemy and you had a very similar quirk.”

“What?”

_“S-rank mission, escort of Yamada Formica, completed by Team Hound.”_

“WELCOME TO THE U.A SPORTS FESTIVAL!”

Monoma cringed lightly at the volume of Present Mic, tapping his fingers on his legs as he watched students file out of large doors.

“MIDNIGHT, THE RATED 18+ HERO, WILL NOW CONDUCT OPENING CEREMONY!”

Rated eighteen? Wasn’t this a high school? The only person who would actually attempt to make a move on that hero would probably be that gross kid Class B that Monoma had met. Seriously, who knew someone could be that perverted...

Midnight cracked her whip, and the crowd fell silent. “Now for the first year first place speech, give your hand up to Bakugo Katsuki!”

The spiky-haired seemed strangely subdued as he walked up to the podium, before- “I’m going to be the number one.”

“I’m going to be the Hokage, believe it!”

An obstacle course as the first activity, the zero-pointer that Monoma had sent crashing down, a rope-balancing cliff thing, and a minefield.

Watching Todoroki ice the zero-pointers and sending them almost crashing down onto other participants- “That was pretty cold of him.”-But other than that, that was pretty dangerous of the teen. Other students might’ve been injured if- Did TetsuTetsu and Kishirama just meet?

Midoriya was having some trouble if seemed, but Kendo seemed to be doing fine. Her gymnastic lessons from him must’ve paid off seeing as she easily sprinted across the rope over the chasm. Bakugo and Todoroki were tied, each one racing neck and neck over the cliffs.

Now, the minefield sounded interesting, actual mines?

He’d gotten his hopes up, the mines exploded like an E-rank explosion tag done by an amateur. And the smoke was pinkish-purple, kinda like the kind Naruto had used when he was pranking someone.

Midoriya seemed to be doing something interesting, what was he using the piece of metal for?

At least watching Midoriya get blasted thirty feet in the air was amusing.

“When I looked at him, I saw what I could’ve been.”

A human calvary? Everyone formed teams, and at one point Midoriya started to cry. Really hard, like really hard. The green haired boy had formed a team with Ochako, as well as Tsuyu and Tokoyami. Monoma was slightly surprised that Iida didn’t team up with Midoriya and Ochako.

The blond sighed, before standing up from his chair, and creeping to the back of the announcement box as Present Mic yelled into the microphone. He paused near the back of the stadium box for a second, before slipping out. Neither Present Mic or Aizawa noticed as he crept away, the door swinging shut behind him.

Monoma trotted down the stairs, sighing as he rubbed his temples. The noise was a bit too much for his senses, and he took a much-needed break in the hallway. Hearing a sudden muted roar from the crowd, Monoma sighed again.

‘This is basically a chunnin exams, except more showy and flashy. And dialed down.’ He thought, continuing to move down the stairs. Scratching a bandage winding around his arm, the blond moved silently through the hallways, eventually finding his way down to the first floor.

Turning around a corner, Monoma paused in his steps as another man came up the hall. It was a pro-hero, one the Copycat had recognized on the spot.

Endeavor.

Continuing after the slight pause, Monoma walked past the number 2 hero, his gaze forward, his gait as normal as he paid little to no attention to the fire user.

Just as he thought he had escaped, the hero spoke.

“You’re the one that Shoto told me about aren’t you?” The man growled, and Monoma stopped. “The one that was so injured in the USJ attack that they couldn’t do the festival.”

“I might be.” Monoma's tone was emotionless, his eyes stone hard, “I don’t know why you need to know. It’s none of your business.”

“Don’t speak to me that way, boy.”

Monoma stands stalk still and carefully doesn't think about how much he would like to murder the number two hero, send a senbon right into an instant kill spot that Genma taught him, doesn't think about how irritating human interaction is.

But instead, he turned around and beamed as wide as he could, curving his eyes in crescents. He purposely made his voice upbeat and bounced in place. He channeled his inner Gai/Naruto, and sweetly ground out-. “Why, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t talk to heroes like that! But I can’t help myself, it’s how I act whenever I meet living trash.”

Then he turned around, and stalked away, walking around the bend in the hallway, and of course, walking into the one and only Shoto Todoroki.

“Why hello there Todoroki-san.” Monoma nodded to the other boy, “Nice job so far.”

Ignoring the fact that the other boy was wide-eyed and staring forward in shock(he had probably heard Monoma call his father trash), Monoma clapped a hand to Todoroki’s shoulder, and strode away, humming a little tune that Genma had always sung when they were doing an easy mission.

_“Kakashi-senpai, we need him alive.” “Noted, precede,”_

Honestly? He was pretty sure Midoriya and Todoroki fighting was going to lead to disaster, and sure enough, it did.

After Aizawa had dragged him back to the announcement box, Monoma had sat there for thirty-something minutes, waiting for something interesting. Well, Todoroki creating a glacier on spot to trap Sero was a bit overboard.

Midoriya breaking his fingers to get out of purple kid’s quirk(mind control?) was mildly interesting. The pink-haired support student fooling around with Iida for ten minutes was interesting seeing the number of strange inventions.

Monoma wondered if he would be able to commission her for some weapons other than the standard ones he always had on his body(Tanto, Kunai, Shuriken). It was also pretty interesting the other day he’d figured out how to explode his paper butterflies the other day.

But Tetsutetsu and Kishirama fighting it out with an arm wrestle? Hilarious. Unfortunately, Kendou is knocked out the round, and her opponent proceeds to face Bakugo.

But Midoriya and Todoroki? Due to disaster, most likely even more that Bakugo and Midoriya. And he was right, seeing as Midoriya broke all fingers in both hands, broke them again, broke his arm, landing a 3% kick to Todoroki’s jaw, lit Todoroki on fire, and caused a giant explosion.

Disaster, Monoma could make a bigger explosion. Sakura could make a bigger explosion using her bare fists. (Was Sakura stronger than All Might? … Yes)

Bakugo quickly takes out Tokoyami and fights Todoroki for first place. For some random reason, Todoroki refused to use his fire in a battle against Bakugo, resulting in the red and white-haired boy to get second.

And hilarious enough, Bakugo had to be chained to take his medal as first place.

“Don’t let him get above two tails, it spells for disaster,”

How’d he get recommendations? He didn’t even participate in the sports festival! Sighing as he looked through the short list he’d somehow revived, he already chose his selected hero company.

Why not try the Endeavor Agency? It’d be funny to fuck around with him.

_“I’ll bring Sasuke back!”_

Hero names. It was extremely hard to decide what he was going to chose. What should he chose? Should he be something like Copycat or something? Copycat sounds kinda stupid, and Hound isn’t really suitable. What to do, what to do. 

Actually, something like Inari or Kitsune would be nice. They’re kinda like him, shapeshifters and manipulative-ish. Kyuubi might stand out a bit too much, and going by its actual name would be kind of weird. But he’d still like a dog or wolf type name, Raijin, Inugami, and Okami are also pretty decent.

Alright, he’s decided what he’s going to go. Monoma marches up to the front of the class, and sets his board down with a light thump. “The copy-cat hero, Okami.”

”Okami?” Midnight says it in the wrong accent, but considering it’s a long lost language that he’s pretty sure only he can fluently speak, it’s a good try.

”Yes, a great wolf deity, one that leads you through the fog, to reach your friend.” Monoma carefully doesn’t mention the second part says ‘ _Or to your end’_

_The tanto sings as it slices through air._

“Hmm? You’re going to Endeavor’s agency too?” Monoma leaned back on the subway, staring straight at Todoroki’s face. “I didn’t think he would offer considering I insulted him straight to his face.”

Todoroki slowly nodded, still looking confused. Monoma privately thought he looked like a lost puppy.

As the subway doors slipped open, Monoma followed Todoroki as the other teen led the way to his father’s agency.

Honestly, did the agency need to be a giant skyscraper? No, but it was obvious that Endeavor did it anyways. Walking into the building itself had the same reaction as the outside, exasperation and mass sighing.

“Is your father really this flashy?”

“Midoriya’s dad is more,”

Mirodyia’s dad? Wh- Oh…

“I’m 50% sure that All Might isn’t Midoriya’s dad.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s All Might’s secret love child.”

Who put this idea into this poor teen’s head? Sighing again, Monoma marched straight up to the front desk. “Here for hero interning, Todoroki Shoto, and Monoma Netio.”

“Alright, you’ve been expected. Head up to floor 27, Endeavor is there.”

“Thanks,” Todoroki says, before leading Monoma over to the fancy elevators.

Cue awkward elevator music as the floor numbers ticked up. When they reached the 27, Monoma ducked, pulling Todoroki down with him as a wave of fire goes over their heads. When it stops, he pops up, looks Endeavor in the eyes and says. “What the fuck, sir?”

Surprisingly enough, the madman grins and sends another wave of fire at the pair.

_“The Rasengan was never completed,”_

Endeavor is not a bad teacher, but not the best either. Monoma would say he was a little better than the man, considering he didn’t beat up his students/interns every day. Hey, at least interesting enough to watch Todoroki almost burn his father’s paperwork.

Patrolling was something familiar, he did it as well back when his mother was alive. Stalking around the neighborhood and beating up the gangs and criminals who wandered there(was it vigilantism?), and watching over the area.

One week after interning at the place, and everything already spelled to disaster. What looked like the strange monstrosity he’d fought at USJ showed up out of nowhere, and Todoroki and he had gotten a text from Midoriya that said nothing but his location.

Todoroki instantly left, Endeavor shouting after him as Monoma followed behind. They arrived at the right time, Todoroki sending a wave of fire flooding at the man hovering over Midoriya.

"Hero-killer Stain, huh?" Monoma says, and a wave of ice spreads out from his right foot. As the ice strikes upwards, Todoroki turns to give Monoma a look, that screams _you stole my move_. Monoma shrugs, with a _watcha gonna do_ attitude back.

Iida is lying on the ground, shouting at them and a Pro-hero is lying against the wall, a dismayed look on his face. He hears Todoroki reply to something Iida says and turns just to see Iida be stunned into silence.

Hero-Killer Stain is still at the back of the alleyway, and Monoma rushed to meet him in combat, drawing his tanto to deflected the sword swinging down at him. "Midoriya-san, what is his quirk?"

"Some sort of freezing quirk!" Midoriya shouts, and Monoma smiled at the sight of Midoriya swooping down with a punch stronger than he last saw. "I think it involves blood or something?"

Blood? Alright, he can work with that. He lunges forward, ducking under a stream of fire(Todoroki), lets his quirk fade, come back to life, and uppercuts Stain up his jaw.

Skin-to-skin contact. He whirls around, and slashes a knife at Stain's cheek, and jumps back. "Keep him occupied for a minute or two!" He shouts and gets to work calculating the new quirk he had gained.

When he gets a new quirk, he has to spend a few minutes to analyze it, or else it won't work to it's the best potential with him. Sure, you can copy the handseals to a jutsu, but can you perform it?

He can still hear the grunts of battle, can feel the cool and the heat. Monoma hears electricity crackling, a woosh of engines, and shouting. Something narrowly misses hitting his face, but yet, his eyes are still closed.

"Clear!" He shouts, opening his eyes only to see the Midoriya has fallen bleeding out onto the alley floor, Stain attacking Todoroki, and Iida is in a different place than before with a knife stabbed through his hand. Without hesitating, he brings his kunai up and licks the blade.

Gross, it tastes exactly how he remembers. 

Stain meanwhile stiffens and falls face first to the floor. Monoma trots over to the hero-killer and quickly knocks the man out, and Midoriya, Pro-hero guy, and Iida can then move.

"Alright," He says, propping his hands on his hips. "Who's the most injured?"

"Iida," Midoriya says, and Monoma makes a face.

He'd done the same thing before, saying somebody else was more injured than he, resulting in him passing out in blood loss. It wasn't fun, and he had a hell of a headache when he woke up. 

"No," Monoma says, "Todoroki, can you tie Stain up while I do some field healing?"

He doesn't know much about healing, but he did copy Recovery Girl's quirk, so that should work. He leans over, pressing a quick kiss to Midoriya's forehead, making sure that he healed Midoriya as much as he could without sapping too much of the other's stamina.

He combines another quirk with the other, and it saps his stamina too instead of just Midoriya's. He does this too with Iida, Todoroki, and the Pro-Hero.

He's left lightly swaying on his feet while bandaging the lighter wounds he didn't heal. Todoroki supports him as they limp out the alleyway. Iida holds Stain, the hero-killer thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Then something wooshes by, Monoma startles, and Midoriya gets kicked in the face. It's a short old man that is currently lecturing Midoriya so hard that even Todoroki is lightly grimancing.

Endeavour also rounds around the corner, an unreadable expression on his face as he catches sight of them. Other pro-heroes head over, and Monoma almost lets himself relax.

And then-

Midoriya is-

His body moves on its own, and Kaminari's quirk slides into place. Various strength and speed enhancements are applied, and he's moving. His mask slides into place, and instinct takes over.

Hound bounds after the creature with Midoriya in its talons, jumping over rooftops and gaining fast. He jumps, high, and a crackling ball of electricity lights his mask. The Sharingan gleams, and he cries out in a forgotten language, long dead.

_"Chidori!"_

His arm plunges straight into the creature's heart, liquid splashing onto his face and Midoriya is dropped from talons, only to have another person catch him, and a knife finds it's way into the creature's exposed brain.

It's dead, and Hound leaps in between Midoriya and the hero-killer, who somehow woke up and escaped his bonds. His tanto is drawn, and his Sharingan is spinning. Blood drips down his mask, and he is already calculating what it takes to _kill_.

"I won't let any of these fake heroes kill me!" Stain shouts, and Hound frankly doesn't care. "The only one who can kill me is All Might!"

It's silent for a few seconds, and the Hound realizes that the hero-killer had passed out. He sighs, tucks his tanto back into its sheath, and turns to crouch near Midoriya.

"Hey," He says, and shifts his mask back to the side of his head. "Already got more injuries?" His stamina is low, but there's enough where he can heal Midoriya's injuries. He'll have to take a nap that might be one or two days long, but he has to make sure his... comrades are fine.

Midoriya sits up, Monoma helping the green-haired boy. The blond leans over again, pressing a mask-covered-kiss to the other's forehead, and the injures evaporate into the air.

Then Midoriya has to help Monoma back, the other leaning on the shorter. Iida, Midoriya, Todoroki, and he are ushered into an ambulance. Sighing, he leans back, doesn't think about the blood covering his hands, and sleeps. 

Before he's fully asleep, he feels someone tuck what feels like a blanket around him. The sirens are blocked out, and he fades.

_"I'm going to kill you!" I can't convey how much I don't give a fuck._

When he wakes up, Monoma keeps his breathing even and listens. The only thing he can hear is the beep of a heartbeat monitor.

He's in a hospital room(He immediately makes plans to escape), and he's _really_ thirsty. He's wearing the classic hospital gown, and someone had cared enough to put a hospital mask on him.

There's a glass of water on the stand next to his bed. He looks over the room, and he sees Kendou and Tetsutetsu sleeping by his bedsides, sees Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida sleeping in other hospital beds.

Monoma smiles, sets down the water, tugs his mask up, and leans back. As he falls back asleep, he thinks;

I am Netio Monoma, I am almost fifteen, and it appears I have new comrades...

 

 

 

_I hope I can protect them this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT FUCKERs, 
> 
> Gai- Mix of Iida and like Kaminari or something  
> Tenzo- Todoroki  
> Naruto- Kaminari  
> Sakura- Ochako and a little bit of Tsuyu  
> Sasuke- Todroki and Tokoyami  
> Genma- he isn't really one of the personailty like characters but i gotta say if i had to pick on? Todoroki and Ochako  
> OOf, how do yall like the last line oowowowowowo  
> (I need a beta writer oof)


	5. Talk to You Soon

His name was Monoma Netio, he was turning fifteen soon, and he's still tired. (He feels like he's more tired than he used to be,)

After the mess of hero-killer Stain was over(He almost laughed at Todoroki almost calling the police officer something impolite), he could finally sleep on his own bed, in his own dorm room.

Navigating through the traps he'd set up, Monoma threw himself onto his bed, sighing. He sat up, reaching for a notebook and a pencil. Opening the notebook revealed quirk names and descriptions. 

He flipped to a blank page, before scribbling in. 

_'Hero Killer Stain; Bloodcurlde; Tasting blood can paralyze them, paralyzation effects differ for each blood type, in order B, AB, A, and O; Energy sap; C+.'_

_'Endeavour; Hell Flame; Produce and manipulate fire at will; Side-effects; Decreased Stamina, heat-stroke, impairment of physical functions; Energy Sap; A+,_

_'Pan; Plant Manipulation; Side-effects; Dehydration, stiffening of limbs; Energy Sap; B-'_

Setting his pencil down, he threw the notebook off to the side. Monoma leaned back, thumping lightly onto his bed. 

He always recorded the quirk he copied, he could remember it all, but sometimes it was better to have paper copies. Monoma kept the notebooks under lock, and he'd only shown one other person the contents. But that person was gone, so no one other than he knows of the pages.

Monoma had collected two notebooks worth of quirks, each ranging in power and strength, from the simple to the strongest. All Might's quirk sat at the most powerful type and a simple nail color changing quirk sat at the bottom.

Sighing, he threw the pencil at the light switch, and the room went dark.

_"Delta plan, target position changed, at the two oclock."_

"Alright, so you want," Hatsume looked down at the note pad she held in her hands, "A large long flat sword with two notches, one at the end, full circle, other halfway, semi-circle. A bo staff, metal fans, an assload of needles, and a ringed staff. Oh, and a katana."

Monoma nodded, a note pad also held in his grip.

"Can you even use all of these?"

Well, he could, considering that he had been friends with _Gai._

"Yeah,"

She gave him a look, before nodding. "I'll make them for you, only if you demonstrate them and some other weapons."

"Deal,"

Hatsume and Monoma shook on it, before parting ways, Hatsume rushing to a different area in the workshop, and Monoma to return to class.

_"Kakashi! My eternal rival! I challenge you to a battle! But the twist! We use these fans!"_

"Alright, so the weapons are done,"

"Monoma? What weapons?"

"..."

_"What weapons?"_

"Oh, he ordered a giant sword, a staff, some fans, a lot of needles, another staff, and a katana."

"I totally didn't, I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

_"How did you end up with broken thumb doing fuinjustu?"_

"Oh, I didn't do half bad," Monoma says, holding his paper in his hand. Kaminari leans over to stare at his paper, only to groan.

"Bro you got a hundred and one!" 

"I could've gotten a hundred and three," Monoma splays himself across his desk as his classmates groan around him. 

"Hey Monoma, bro, how'd you get that scar?"

The question was out of the blue, and honestly, Monoma was startled when he heard it. Twisting to look Kishirama, who had asked the question. "What scar?"

"You know, the one on your eye."

The one on his eye? As far as he was sure, he hadn't gotten any injuries to his ey- Oh, that. "Got into a fight with a rock,"

He wasn't wrong, but the 'scar' was a birthmark, but he _had_ gotten a scar there from Stone, and a rock crushed Obito, so sure, he wasn't wrong. It just happened in another life.

"I'm pretty sure a rock can't make a scar like that," Todoroki dryly commented.

Monoma shrugged, his eyes curving. "It was a sharp rock,"

The door slid open and Aizawa came in, holding his sleeping bag under his arm. "It's time for the practical exam, go grab your costumes."

The blond stood up, grabbing his bag from under the table and moving with the group of teenagers, each discussing what might be the exam.

"A third-year told me it was robots!" 

"Robots? Again? Isn't using robots a little costly?"

"It's U.A, they can afford it."

Sighing, Monoma quickly shrugged on his uniform, before staring into his locker. _'What weapons should I bring? They said we were free to bring weapons.'_

"Monoma-san, what's taking you so long?"

"Just go on without me, I'll be fine."

"I-If you say so,"

He sighed, scratching his head with a hand, eyes locked in the contents in his locker. Reaching in, he picked up a katana, sliding it into a sheath. It was the longer type, longer than his torso and almost reaching to his knees. 

Monoma had one of these when he'd been younger, and he could remember the amount of time Father had laughed at him when the white-haired boy tripped over it.

Dispelling old memories from his mind, Monoma exited the locker room, half-jogging to where his classmates and teacher waited. Stopping in front of his teacher, Monoma eye-smiled. "Sorry I was late, there was a ladder so I had to go the long way round, then mysteriously, there was a black cat, so I had to go out the window."

Aizawa grumbled wordlessly, before herding them all onto the bus. The ride was filled with chatter, most wondering what the test was. Monoma sat by Todoroki, his katana leaned against the wall. 

Climbing off the bus, they stood in a line in front of the teachers. Aizawa also joined the line of teacher, before starting.

"The test exercise is to begin soon," He said, "Obviously, you can fail this too, so if you want to go to summer camp, try your best not to be a disappointment."

Harsh.

"You've heard rumors about the final exam, haven't you? I daresay you all have a notion what the exam might be."

"Robots right? Just like the entrance exam!" Kaminari cheered, Ashido also cheering. Monoma watched the teacher, suspicion settling into place in his features.

And then the principal burst out of Aizawa's scarf.

As Nedzu prattled on about how they were wrong and what the exam was to be, Monoma blinked.

"Well, as of the exam, you all will form pairs, and face the teachers!"

"What?"

_"Chunnin exam round two, find the teammate that you are missing,"_

"You will all face one of these educators, your grades, your fighting styles,  your degree of familiarity, has all be judged. We all personally decided who you will be up against, and I will now list up the matches." Aizawa had a sly grin on his face, as he stared at them.

Monoma stared back before slightly eyes smiling. _'He's using intimidation tactics,'_

"First up, Todoroki, and Yaoyoruzo as a team, against me." Aizawa held his scarf up, before continuing. "Midoirya, and Bakugo, All Might."

 _'Well, fuck, that's a bad team,_ ' Monoma sighed. He continued to wait and perked up when his name was called. 

"Monoma, and Kaminari, you two will be going against Principal Nedzu."

Kaminari wasn't a bad partner, Monoma glanced over at the beaming boy, who bounced over to him.

"Hey, Monoma!" The other blond grinned, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness, not of Monoma, but of the test. "Sorry, you got me as a partner,"

Monoma blinked, "You don't have to apologize, I think you'll be fine."

Kaminari laughed, a slightly depressed sound behind it. "I'm pretty sure I'll hold you back,"

Oh, Kaminari reminded him of Naruto. They both suppressed what they were actually feeling behind grins. 

Monoma had no idea how to deal with this. "I'm...sure you'll do fine." Even though he paused on the first word, the final words were said with full confidence. "I'll teach you something. I've been trying, and I think you can. How high are your reflexes?"

_"Kakashi, you're such a liability."_

"All right, this is the stage we'll be fighting in," Nedzu said, gesturing to a factory like arena. "I'll explain everything."

Kaminari shifted from side to side, his hand reaching up to his belt where Monoma had given him a kunai. He was nervous, but he let a smile mask it. Startling slightly when a hand touched his shoulder, he twisted to look.

Monoma eye-smiled at the other blond, "You'll be fine, just remember what I said." He whispered.

"The time-limit is thirty minutes. In these thirty minutes, you either have to get these handcuffs on me," Nedzu held up a pair of high tech handcuffs-"Or get out the exit."

"Fight or flight," Monoma murmured, his eyes trained forward.

"This time around, the exam will be like an actual battle." Nedzu beamed. "So please, act like I'm an actual villain."

"In the events of an actual battle, you'd either choose to fight the villain or run and call for backup." Nedzu said, "This will be a test of your judgment."

"Because we are actual pro-heroes, we had a general education make compressor weights, something to hold us back." Nedzu held up a metal cuff and started to strap them on. "Wow, the GE did a good job with these."

"Alright then, I'm going to go somewhere else. You two wait until the exam starts, then you may move how you choose." Nedzu waved them goodbye, trotting off. "Good luck,"

Kaminari watched after the principal, and Monoma continued to look forward. Soon, a speaker system started. 

"Everybody's at their marks right?"

"We can beat him, right?" Kaminari nervously asked, eyes flickering around.

"In that case, everybody, get ready!"

"Yes, we can," Monoma responded, reaching over to ruffle Kaminari's hair as he did with Naruto. Honestly, the other teen reminded him of the jinchurriki, and Monoma could already feel himself becoming more and more brotherly to his classmates.

"Rrrready!"

Kaminari gave him a surprised look, hands twitching to reach up, but he stayed still.

"Gooo!"

And right as they started, a wreaking ball came through the wall. 

Monoma grabbed a hold of Kaminari, his quirk whirling to life. The blond threw the other out the way, before jumping up himself. Principle Nedzu laughed from the machine, as the ball continued to swing. 

Pulling out his katana, Monoma enhanced it, before cutting the chain. The ball fell to the ground, cracking the surface. Monoma lept back, and Kaminari quickly joined him.

"Alright, it's time to take it for a test run. Let's get to the exit."

"Alright," Kaminari said, before lighting up with electricity. Instead of it spreading all around him, he focused hard, directing the energy to enhance his muscles, and he started to light up with a hard yellow.

Monoma nodded, "Remember to be careful, watch your levels, and use your reflexes. Your thoughts may not be able to keep up with your speed."

Monoma suddenly moved to the left, and a large weight dropped from the ceiling. "Let's go."

They moved quickly, speeding through hallways. Monoma had to keep Kaminari from running into walls and other objects a few times, but the distance they covered was extremely efficient. Winding around twisting hallways, Monoma deflected dulled bullets with a kunai, continuing to push forward.

Suddenly, Monoma shouted, "Jump!". Kaminari quickly jumped, and where they stood crumbled, leaving a large hole plummeting to who knows where. 

Kaminari gaped at the hole before Monoma pulled him away as they twisted around. Nedzu cackled again as he somehow bulldozed down a wall, and Kaminari managed to short circuit the machine, at the cost of losing his technique. 

Monoma kept watch as the blond began to power up again, and they were once more a streak. Soon, the gate came into view, and they skidded to a stop.

"Alright, let's go." Kaminari was about to run across the exit when Monoma stopped him.

"Wait, let me do something first." The blond whipped out a senbon, turning and sending it flying at a crack in a wall. Instantly, Nedzu(somehow) popped out, and Monoma turned and pushed Kaminari out.

"Team Monoma and Kaminari wins!" Confetti blew out the sign, and Nedzu trotted up to them.

"That was surprising, I didn't expect how alert you are Monoma-kun!" He cheerfully said, "Congratulations, full marks. Let's head back, don't pretend I didn't see you get skimmed by a bullet Kaminari-kun. Monoma-kun, your finger is broken, let's go!"

The pair shuffled onto the bus, and Monoma sighed, falling back as the bus took them to Recovery Girl's tent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not Kaminari x Monoma uwu  
> I'm tired


	6. Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually kind of bad.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry

"A mall trip huh?" Monoma hummed, his eyes still focused on the glowing screen of his wonderful phone. He was reading an amazing piece of work, something you might know as _porn_ but let's not dwell on that.

"Yeah, to get supplies?" Midoriya stood in front of the other male, his question coming out as a bigger question.

"Hmmm? Can you repeat that?"

"To get supplies?"

"What?"

"Supplies. Mall."

"What did you say?"

"Supplies."

"Why didn't you say that sooner?"

Midoriya looked like he was about to Detriot Smash Monoma into the sun,  
which was a pretty interesting look on the timid green-haired teen. Monoma laughed, setting his phone _(with porn)_ down.

"Sure, why not, what time?"

_"Here's a plant Kakashi-sensei!" "Huh?"_

"Alright, let's split into groups to get supplies? What does everybody need?"

 _'I need a point of existence so I don't decide to suddenly hurtle myself of a cliff because Icha Icha doesn't exist here and Fifty Shades of Gray is decent but not the best. Oh, and bread.'_ Is what Monoma could've said, but instead, he simply said. "I need sunscreen."

He did, in fact, need sunscreen, having thrown his last bottle at the extra nasty kid from class 1-B. That kid was a huge asshole. Monoma might've been a pervert, but he wasn't the type to peak in girl's locker room, and grope the said girls in the class.

At least Jiraya knew how to control himself when it came to dangerous situations. It had been quite the sight to see the kid get thrown half-way across U.A grounds when caught peeking by Kendou.

Slipping away from the group by himself, Monoma navigated to a simple shop, picking up bottles of sunscreen _. 'What's the difference between 30+ and 80+? It protects your skin all the same? Why is one for eight hours, but this bottle is two? Do I need waterproof sunscreen? How is sunscreen even waterproof? Wait, do I need bug spray?' Is cream or spray better? Do I need one of those stick sunscreen?_

Finally picking one(70+, 6 hours, and waterproof. Cream.) Monoma walked out of the store, humming to himself as he strolled around the mall. Konoha didn't have large malls like this, they weren't that advanced in large buildings. The academy was smaller then the size of this mall.

But something felt wrong. His gut twisted as the teen walked around, and his gut was never wrong. Monoma stared around, his eyes quickly flashing over things trying to loctae what caused the disturbance for his senses.

And he saw them.

The crusty ass bastard from the USJ attack sat next to Midoriya, hand threateningly posed over the boy's neck.

Oh, Monoma was exhausted. First a USJ attack, then the Huso shit, and now this? Last time something had happened in order of gradually declining, it had been with his students. The last Uchiha, a jinchurriki, and a strength monster. 

Then again, he wouldn't be surprised because he was in a class with Totally Not All Might's Son, Explode Dude, and a Double Quirker. What should he expect?

So naturally, Monoma sighed, cracked his knuckles, stretched his legs, and vaulted off the second floor.

The teen enhanced his muscles, boosted himself with a flight quirk, and angled his body _just right,_ and kicked the villain in the head. Sure it might've been overboard, but MOnoma wasn't the type of person to assume they were knocked down when they might be awake.

Shigaraki's head went straight through the wall with a loud sound and civilians around the scattered. There were screams of surprise, but those were ignored easily.

Monoma sent a glare at the villain as he climbed out the rubble, dusting his pants off. He turned around to run a gaze over Midoriya to make sure the other wasn't harmed. "You alright Midoriya-san?"

"You just kicked the leader of League of Villains up the head."

"So?" Monoma reached up, tugging his mask farther up his face. He spun around when he felt a pulse of energy, only to see the end of Shigaraki's foot disappearing into a portal. "Damn,"

_"What the fuck." "Naruto, what-...What the fuck."_

"Alright, get onto the bus in a orderly fashion!" Iida gestured with his hands as people filed into the bus.

"We got it Iida, you don't have to tell us," Kaminari said, before claiming a seat on the bus. 

Monoma had already found his own seat, leaning against the window to start and doze a bit. Todoroki dropped into the seat beside him, tapping at something on his phone.

Honestly, that boy reminded him of Sasuke at times. Edgy, probably traumatized, hot headed at times, has sunshine personified by their side.

The bus ride was uneventful for Monoma, considering that he dozed off not even ten minutes into the ride. His quirk had gotten him into the habit of dozing off whenever he had the time. He'd also gained the impressive ability to doze while standing up, so that was fun.

Hours flew by quickly, and the bus slowed to a stop on the side of a road. The blond was shaken awake by Todoroki, who nudged him off the bus. "It's a rest stop." The fire and ice user said, pushing Monoma, who was still blinking at the harsh sunlight, where the rest of their classmates gathered.

"This doesn't look much like a rest stop." Monoma grumbled, four figures making gesturing in front of the group. He squinted blearily, before blinking very hard.

' _Interesting, it's not every day you see a extremely buff guy in a combat dress.'_

Sighing, Monoma looked around, eyes running over the trees and rocks and groun-. Where'd the ground go?

Monoma glanced down, only to see he was 100 feet in the air. Deep forestry lay in front of him, and the blond easily flipped through the air, and landed in a tree. He seemingly vanished, naturally hiding in the shadows.

His classmates continued down, and Monoma could hear their shouts as the landed. But his thoughts weren't on his classmates at the times, rather on the trees before him.

It felt so nostalgic to be in large forest, and Monoma felt extra energized somehow. Good old memories of racing through the forests of Konoha rose in his mind, and he grinned lightly under his mask.

The blond started slow, taking a step along the branch. Then another, and another, faster and faster until he was soaring through the trees. The flower in his eye spun, but Monoma felt little to no drain as he leaped through the green.

He heard a shriek, and a earth creature reached for him from the ground. Monoma only grinned, his eye spinning, and launched a frankly huge and over powered water dragon arching above the trees and crashing down.

With even pausing he continued forward, pushing off each tree limb with powerful leaps. The trees went by in a blur, and Monoma felt like he was back in the Konoha forests.

It felt like he was _home._

Minutes later he landed gracefully after launching himself out a tree, sliding to a stop in front of Aizawa and the four persons he saw earlier.

"Done," He said cheerfully, before leaning forward and passing out on the ground, much to the amusement of Aizawa and confusion of the pro-hero team.

" _What makes me happy? Hm... I guess a good run through the trees works."_

Hours later, the rest of Class-A stumbled out the forest looking dead tired. Then all eyes rested on the (still) face down copycat, and they all erupted into groans.

A few minutes later, Midoriya was also on the ground. Due to a little kid punching him where the sun doesn't shine.

" _Kakashi-sensei, is this guy bothering you?" "Actually yes. Help me."_

"Woo, nothing like a good old hot springs dip to end the day!" Kaminari laughed, sliding into the hot water.

"Just make sure to not sneeze and it'll be a perfect ending." Monoma dryly said, sinking deeper into the water. Bubbles came up from where his mouth met the water.

"Monoma-san, are you still wearing a mask? Shoji-kun too?" Midoriya curiously asked, touching the water with a foot.

"Yup, don't want anyone to see my disfigured face." Shoji said, one of his limbs splashing water.

Monoma let out a bubbled "Same, I don't think anyone would want to see my oversized buck teeth."

Todoroki squinted at Monoma's face. "I'm pretty sure you're not speaking the truth."

Monoma laughed, a stream of water hitting Todoroki in the face. "What, you want to see my oversized blimp lips?"

There had only been 6 people combined in both lives who had seen his face. 4 of those were dead, the other two? Monoma didn't know how they were doing.

The springs were filled with mild chatter, and Monoma felt himself start getting more tired. But as he climbed out the hot water, out the corner of his eye he spotted purple.

Turning to look, the blond grimaced when he realized who it was. Trotting to the side, Monoma picked up a bucket. Lightly weighing the bucket in his hand, he glanced over his shoulder. Spinning around, he threw the bucket- right into the back of Mineta from Class-B's head. And just as he threw the bucket, another object nailed the pervert in the head.

Boys and girls alike turned to see what the sound was. Girls seeing a falling purple figure, Boys seeing the feet of a pervert disappear over the wall.

Monoma also saw another dark haired boy, Koda, also stood at the top of the wall. His arm was out stretched, as the child was the one who threw the other blunt object.

Monoma watched the boy look at the girls side, and then faint off the wall. The blond easily moved forward and caught the boy.

"I'll take him to the pro-heroes." Monoma said, turning away from the springs.

" _Naruto, why would you put rubber chickens under the couch? Tenzo practically destroyed it!"_

Monoma sighed, staring at the roof as he lay back in his fuuton. There were quiet murmurs of his classmates around him, and the rustling of people getting into bed. Overall, it was pretty peaceful.

He couldn't sleep.

It was a habit that somehow carried over from his past life, wherein a new area, he couldn't sleep well for a while. 

But it was also in fear, of getting nightmares.

When humans get something they don't like or do something they don't like, their natural process is to either ignore it, avoid it, or face it. 

You can't face nightmares, nor ignore it. So the only thing you can do is avoid it.

But eventually, avoiding it gets you more tired. Then you have to face it again, and again.

Nightmares aren't easy to get rid off, and Monoma knows it. From nightmares of losing the new comrades in this life, and from the ones in the past.

He's doing it again, and he knows it. He's pushing those he cares about away somehow, without meaning too. Kendou and Tetsutetsu hardly talk to him, and he hasn't made any noteworthy friends in his class.

Sure, he might be able to consider Todoroki, Midoriya, and Iida as his friends, but they aren't really that close.

He knows that Todoroki's family situation is bad, Midoriya cries a lot and takes notes of them(and is connected to All Might), and Iida is from a Pro-hero family, but that's all he knows.

Personality is easy to grasp, but friendship isn't.

Monoma sighs again and rolls to his side. 

He can't sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my notes were literally like this lmao.
> 
> they plan out the mall trip,Next day they go, Monoma fucks off to go buy shit.Monoma knows something is off, and vaults over the banister when he sees who's sitting next to midoriya.Fuckin 360 snipes the bastard.Time skip- about 3 days maybeSummer campBus rideGetting yeeted off the cliff edge, where Monoma just kinda naturally slides into a tree.He feee extra hyper, stamina up, (10)He go nyoom, Konoha tree style. (11) Takes out a earth monster by yeeting a overpowered water dragon at it. (12) Plops out the trees into the camp and passes out infront of the pro heroes, (13)Aizawa is like 'Yea he does that' (14)And the pro heroes are like 'What the fuck was the dragon.' (15)Aizawa shrugs, and also passes out (16)*One hour later* (17) Students stumble out the trees see Monoma lying face down in front of chilling heroes. (18) COmplaIniNg (19)Food (20)Hot springs - small talk (21)yeet, nightmares??? (yeet?) (22)Alt (23)Monoma stumbles out the forest hours later after the other students with a Starbucks coffee in hand. When questioned, shrugs.


	7. I'm Fading Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mney

Monoma puffed out a breath of air harshly, stretching his arms above his head. His joints let out several pops as he shook them out. He rustled his hair with one hand, turning around to head back in the cabin.

Navigating around the other students sprawled over the floor, he ducked into the bathroom, quietly opening the door as to not wake up any light sleepers. He glanced at the mess of bags flung around the bathroom, before finding his; neatly placed in the corner where he left it.

Monoma turned on the faucet, splashing cold water in his face. He shivered, wiping his face with a towel before pulling his mask up. The blond sighed, fingering strands of hair. It was still weird to see a color that reminded him more of Minato, versus the silverish-white he had back when.

He walked back in the large room, finding his fuuton and sitting back on it. Other students began to show signs of stirring, more restlessness being echoed across the room. Monoma ran his eyes over the room, gently tapping his finger in a meaningless beat on his leg.

Half the boys were sprawled over each other, Kaminari practically kicking Sero in the face from where he lay snoring. 

Movement stirred from the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to the moving figure, Monoma nodded at Todoroki, who had just sat up himself.

The red-and-white haired teen rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinking at Monoma. The youngest Todoroki nodded back, quickly rising from his own fuuton to go to the bathroom.

Monoma sighed, keeping still and watchful. Mornings with teens were always long.

_"Up and at' em my students!" The cries of soaking wet genin were always great to hear._

"We're doing training," Aizawa said, standing in front of the students. They were all grouped around him, staring at the teacher with round eyes. "Bakugo, your last score for the ball throw was around 700-ish meters, correct? Take this ball, and perform the ball throw again."

Bakugo grunted, snatching the ball out of Aizawa's hands. Explosions blasted from his hands as he launched the ball into the air, sending his flying over the forest. His shout of 'DIE!' rang through the air again, echoing into the mountains.

It only went a bit farther than his score before.

Monoma gazed off in the forest, half-listening to Aizawa continue his speech, half watching a bird in a tree. Glancing off to the side, he can see the other pro-heroes milling around, likely about to help them train with their quirks.

"Alright, dismissed, the Wild Wild Pussycats will tell you where you need to go, Monoma- come here for a bit."

Monoma blinked, before nodding his head and stepping forward. The teenager stood in front of Aizawa, both ignoring the other students starting to drift off to their assigned areas. 

"You said your quirk drained your energy, right?" The Pro-Hero asked, "Too much overuse will cause you to go in a coma?"

"Yes," Monoma drawled, glancing over at Todoroki. The other teen seemed to be climbing into a vat, a fire sparking to light underneath. "Overuse means coma, I've been in one for max 2 weeks."

"Hm..." Aizawa sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Your combat skills are up to par, above your grade level."

"Now, what's your strongest quirk?" Aizawa leaned forward, his quirk wasn't activated, but Monoma could still see a glint of red in the man's eyes. "The one that costs you the greatest loss of energy."

Monoma blinked, before sorting through his mental files. Well, there was the All Might's quirk- which he couldn't freely control past 32% without costing himself some major energy(he'd gotten in up by 2%- a small blow to his ego).

Endeavor's quirk- he could blast flames at 3,000 degrees: like his classmate, but could only keep it blazing for 5 minutes before spots began to crowd his vision and he became woozy.

Kaminari's quirk, one of the most powerful electricity quirks that Monoma had laid his eyes on could vault him to 2,000,000 volts before he short-circuited and passed out. 

But the most powerful quirk he had to say he'd ever touched? It was hard to say, considering so many people had powers here that'd be considering god-level like Kaguya or on level of a jinchuriki. Look at All Might.

Monoma frowned, still thumbing through his mental files.

"Don't actually know." He scowled to himself, still flipping. That memorization quirk was really helpful now. Plant quirk, growth quirk, light quirk, another plant, fire wings quirk-

"That's what I want you to find out." Aizawa reached out and ruffled his hair. 

Monoma blinked in surprise, subconsciously reaching up. The last time someone had ruffled his hair like that was Jiraya. "Alright."

"Be careful when you get tired." Aizawa warned him, "If I see you swaying you'll be resting for four hours."

Monoma laughed dryly, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Sorry, Aizawa-sensei. Exhaustion is a given for me. Wait till I look like I'm going to pass out, or if I actually stop myself. That's how you'll know I'm at my limits."

Aizawa sighed. "Fine. Today you'll be trying to find that strongest quirk- write down your top 3. Tomorrow it's most likely that you'll be doing stamina training with Tiger."

Monoma nodded, before heading out to an empty clearing. He'd need a lot of room for the experimenting he was going to try and pull off.

He first closed his eyes, shuffling through his mental files as he searched and searched for energy levels that made him need to drop on the spot.

The first quirk that popped up- obviously All Might's quirk. 

He practiced enough with that, he knew how it worked.

Endeavor's quirk; been there done that.

Alright, this one was quite powerful in a sense. He'd copied it from a retired pro-hero, brushed by him and activated his quirk when he saw the chance. 

Monoma held his hand out, the flowers in his eye starting to spin. He focused, and slightly grimaced as even activating the quirk stole some of his stamina away. Monoma thrust his hand forward, and a great wind swept through his area.

Monoma nodded, toeing the sand as he gazed at the slight destruction the quirk had done. Some trees were uprooted, rocks lay here and there. He hadn't used the quirk at it's the highest level, knowing if he did, he'd probably get hurt.

He'd done research on the retired pro-hero, digging up old Youtube videos taken.

The quirk at full power formed looming clouds in the sky, and a tornado fell upon a powerful villain. There was a reason that the hero was retired. Not just because of the villain, but of the backlash for forming that tornado.

Monoma took slow breathes, turning around. Using the wind meant less air he would take in, and the worse condition his lungs would get in.

That retired hero had lung cancer, as well as a bunch of other health-related illnesses. 

Quirks were dangerous- anyone could tell you that.

They were dangerous not just to the people around them, but yourself as well.

Midoriya cracked a bone every time he used All Might's quirk.

All Might himself coughed up blood every time he came out of transformation.

Aizawa had permanent damage in his left eye despite the field healing.

Monoma sighed, raising his head to stare at the meandering clouds. He didn't have the time to ponder any more thoughts.

He raised his arm up to the sky and watched as scales rippled across them. 

_"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, you're only 1 hour late!"_

Monoma could feel the exhaustion in his molecular cells, and that really was saying something about how tired he felt. The blond groaned, slumping to the dirt. That was fine, there was another quirk he wanted to test. From the floor. Facedown.

Yes.

Monoma raised his head, and his hand, before the flower in his eye whirled to life. Instantly he slapped the ground with his palm. Crystals shot from the ground in front of him, stretching upwards to the sun.

They glimmered, but Monoma really couldn't care less. He was completely exhausted, letting himself slump back to the floor with a slight whine.

He felt like the time where he'd overused his Sharingan(again) and collapsed(again) and Sakura had cheered next to his prone body(again). 

Monoma paused, before resuming his quick-paced thoughts. He really should stop passing out all the time. Monoma sighed into the dirt, startling slightly when hands slipped under his armpits and hauled him into the air- like his genin when the caught Tora.

"Aizawa told me to bring you to the picnic benches." Came the monotone voice of Todoroki. The taller teen(only by 6 inches okay?) began to walk back to said benches, throwing Monoma over his shoulder. 

"Any reason why you picked me up like a cat?"

"You remind me of one."

 

Monoma had to pause at that. "My Hero name is the name of a spirit that looks like a wolf. I have a wolf mask in my costume."

"That's a wolf?"

Monoma groaned, wincing as he was sat down on the wooden benches. "Yikes, my bones."

Todoroki shrugged at him, returning to his training. Monoma gazed after him, toeing the dirt. Todoroki had one of the most powerful quirks elementally, being able to bring a firestorm or a glacier to life with just the sweep of an arm. 

Honestly, the glacier from the sports stadium was breathtaking, but also very unneeded to take down just Sero. Faintly, Monoma wondered why Todoroki hadn't used an attack like that in the disaster that was USJ.

He hummed, watching frost cover the table. Oh, sure he was exhausted. The only time that stopped him was when he was on the ground and unable to even move a muscle.

"You overworked yourself." Aizawa sighed, sitting down with a thump. He brushed away the frost from the table, "How bad is it?"

"If I fell asleep right now," Monoma took a mental and physical evaluation of himself. 

Mentally, he was exhausted and had a bit of a guilt streak tearing a path in his mind.

Physically, was even worse. His fingers shook, and there were various injuries spread across his body. Monoma was 80% sure there was a rock stuck in the palm of his hand. 

"If I fell asleep right now, I'd be gone for a week." He responded, "It feels kinda like after the Stain attack."

"Hmm," Aizawa grunted, standing up. "Take it easy, problem child." 

Monoma hummed back in response, slumping to the table. His half was still covered in frost, so he relished the little bit of coolness he felt. 

Oh, he forgot about all the quirk backlashes that were going to kick his ass in a moment. 

_"Kakashi-sensei! Behind you!"_

"A test of courage!"

Monoma sighed, risking a glance longingly to his fuuton that was back in the relatively comfortable housing. 

It was the third night they'd been at summer camp, each day more tedious and tiring as the day before.

That was counting exam day. Monoma never wanted to see another calculus question in his life. He regretted advancing in math. The only thing about math he really needs to know about was how hard he should throw a kunai to pick off a man 73 meters away under the cover of branches with a wind speed of 2mph and a height difference on his end of 28 feet.

He blinked as Kaminari, Mina, Kishirama, Satou, and Sero were dragged away by Aizawa. While Kaminari had passed his physical test, he'd failed almost impressively on the written exams.

"Class B will be on the offensive first!" One of the Pussycats explained. "Class A will head through the forest in groups of two, one team every three minutes. You'll find name cards at the midpoint; grab yours and come back to base!"

Monoma grumbled, leaning on his heels to stare up at the sky. 

"There won't be active contact between the scarers and victim, there will be quirks allowed to scare you the best they can!"

"So get creative! Whichever class makes the other wet their pants will win!"

Monoma smirked from behind his mask. Wait till Class B had their own test of courage through the forest. He knew a tone of handy illusion quirks that could make Japanese nightmares. 

 _"Woman that stands in a misty clearing, but disappears the second you look away, and when you look back to the road she's there_ ' was a great trick(nevermind the number of times he got one of his genin with it. Naruto hated ghosts.)

"Wait, groups of two? There's an odd number of us." Midoriya frowned, confused.

"That leaves one extra." Midoriya deadpanned, having been the one singled out.

He'd gotten paired with Bakugo. Like that was any better. Monoma blankly stood by the spiky-haired blond who scowled at him.

"Why do I got to be with the Copy-cat bastard?"

Monoma rolled his eyes, this wasn't the first time he'd heard traces of his old moniker in this strange world. It made sense, considering what his quirk was. "Please, like I'm any happer." He deadpanned.

Monoma walked through the thin trail, Bakugo angrily stomping behind him. Both teens had been already scared, but neither of them had shown strong reactions.

Suddenly, a head popped from the floor.

Monoma winced, having only just nearly kept himself from kicking the girl in the face. His foot was only a little bit from her temple, and she stared shocked at him.

"Sorry?" He offered, before quickly walking away. Bakugo laughed behind him, rough and unkempt as usual. 

For such a 'bad boy', Bakugo was weirdly a big rule follower. 

Monoma paused, frowning at the smoke he could see in his vision. He sniffed it experimentally, before covering his nose with a hand.

"Bakugo! Don't breath in the smoke- it's a knockout gas!" 

The flower in Monoma's eye glowed eerily in the dark night as the wind began the sweep the gas away from them. The teen already knows what is happening.

_Hound stirs from where he was tucked away and stands to protect. A new being rises with it; one might call it 'Okami'._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, explanation time.
> 
> Monoma looks like normal, just has a scar birthmark across his left eye. He has two quirks- the Sharingan, kinda, he can't use Kamui, but he can copy handwriting and hand to hand combat techniques. He has the regular copy cat quirk, that ties to his Sharingan. He has to have both quirks activated in order to use them. He can use multiple quirks at once- but they drain him faster.
> 
> So he basically collapses of chakra exhaustion. He can copy physical mutation to an extent, but he prefers not to because it's painful. Like the Sharingan, he keeps the techniques he copies. He still has to touch the people who's quirks he wants to activate.
> 
> Yup, so basically, Monoma has the Sharingan. But like Kakashi, he basically falls over and lands in a coma for like two weeks lmao.


End file.
